True Feelings
by XxNeemxSesshxX
Summary: So What happens when Naomi, Kagomes best friend falls down the well and just so happens to meet the Lord Sesshomaru. Hmmmm What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but you dont either hahahah

This is my very first sorry so u kno dont be meenies ok ok. Well any way hav fun reding.

Chapter 1

"Help Kagome", Naomi yelled, as she fell through the well.  
"Where am i?", Naomi said as she climbed out of the well using the stringy vines.She was happy to get out of there and see some sunlight.  
"Aahhhhh", Naomi screemed out as she almost fell out but a clawed hand got her in time.He pulled her up as if she was a feather and gently sat her on the grass. Grass? Where in the hell did that come from? Forget that thought though this boy had long silver hair, DOG EARS and bright yellow eyes. Who was he or what was he?  
"Boy your clumsier than Kagome", that weird boy said.  
"You know Kagome?" Naomi said with a wtf face.  
"Yeah she's uh...uh..m-my friend",He blushed.  
"Whats your name"  
"Its Inuyasha and yours is"  
"Its Naomi Nokia and you must be the one Kagome always always talks of..boy do i get tired of hearin about you." Inuyasha opened his mouth as to say something but was soon cut off.  
"Who's this girl Inuysha", another boy with a piercing on his ear and a staff came up.He was also walking with a tiny little fox lookin thing. Naomi think thats that shippo thing that kagome talks of. Naomi blinked at all the guys just starin with a akward moment of silence. Okay Naomi wish someone would stop the god damn silence.  
"My names Miroku and this is Shippo, Nice to meet you", the piercing dude said.  
"Hi im Naomi nice to meet you to." Then a girl with a big ass boomerang came. Naomi knew who she was she is Sango.  
"And im Sango and this is Kirara." She pointed to a small kitten who meowed at Naomi. Wow super kawiaii.  
"Im sorry to break the happiness here but wheres a lake at okay?" Naomi asked.They looked puzzled at Naomi but sango volunteered to take her there.Although the whole group came. Inuyasha still stared at Naomi as if to figure out who she is.  
"Hey wait for meeeee!" Yelled a voice. Naomi knew that voice from any where that was her best friend. "KAGOME!" Naomi yelled.  
"Good you met everyone", she said with her face all red from running.  
"Hey did tell them your secret?" Kagome said. They all looked puzzled now.

"Nope but i surly will" Naomi said

Sorry bout the cliffy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still dont own Inuysha

Chapter2

"Nope but i surly will", Naomi said with a smirk. Everyone looked at her and especially Inuyasha. She didnt look like a demon, but she didnt smell like a human. What in the hell is she.

Inuyasha  
Inuyasha looked at her sternly. She was about the same height as kagome,but a little shorter. She had short brown silvery hair. She wore a green shirt that said'my bestfriends are crazy but i live for them.'Then she wore a short black jacket with baggy black sweat pants. But the thing that stood out the most was her silver eyes. If she was blind she is very good with sight. I wonder what she is or who she is?  
She also knows kagome very well. Maybe Kagome will explain this to me. I am surly confused.

Sango  
I hope everyone is as puzzled as i am. I can see the look on Inuyasha's face. I wonder what her secret is? She doesnt seem mean, she's actually very kind. But whats with her eyes...i didnt notice that before. Is she blind?

Miroku  
Boy shes hot. I wonder if i can grope her and get away with it. But shes to suspicous right now. And with those silver eyes theres no telling what she'd probably do to me.But i really want to know who she is.  
"So what is it that you have to tell us", I asked? She looked at me with those silver eyes and i almost melted.  
"Ummm i think that should wait?" Thats all she said and kept walkin with a smile.

Normal  
So everyone really wanted to know what it was she was hiding. And Naomi knew. She could feel the hot stares that everyone was giving her.Honestly she really did want to tell them and see how they would react.

"So were off to Kaedes okay everyone", kagome had said. Naomi knew Kaede she was the old priestess. Suddenly Inuyasha went over to grab Kagome.


End file.
